


or the fire brigade

by torch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, M/M, Porn Battle, Terror, elegance, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Guy on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or the fire brigade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle XIII. Prompts: sword, blood, elegance, terror.
> 
> Many thanks to Mary Crawford!

They came in through the wall, splintering thin wood and tearing silk to shreds. Two of the dinner guests screamed, the general leaped to his feet, and his shinobi gathered around him.

"You take the guards first," Kakashi said quietly from behind the mask, and Guy turned without question, catching the briefest glimpse of firelight reflecting off a sword's edge. He also thought he caught the flash of a manic grin, though of course the mask would have hidden it. Then he was in the middle of his own fight, taking out the guards with swift kicks and blows, thinking this was not the best way to go about their mission. This wasn't stealthy. He should have argued more resolutely with Kakashi, and he'd have to do something to make up for it -- five hundred pushups, maybe. Not a thousand, not when they were on a mission, that would have to wait until they were back in Konoha.

But it was difficult to argue with Kakashi at the best of times, and even worse when he was angry. Guy thought again about what they'd found in that ramshackle house on the outskirts of the village, thought about what had happened to the little girl and her grandfather, and then he was angry, too. The guards broke under his hands, and he turned to see that the table and the floor and the walls were stained a bright arterial red, and Kakashi was standing in the middle of the mayhem, his sword dripping.

Guy frowned. It was a bad sign when Kakashi chose blade over jutsu. The dark-eyed man next to the general was forming seals with his hands, and without thinking, Guy picked up a heavy serving dish from the table and threw it, hitting the man in the temple. He went down in a mess of blood and ginger chicken. "Do we have what we came for?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi growled. "I want Murakami's head."

"Hound."

"We have it."

Guy nodded. "Our apologies for disturbing your dinner," he said to those few members of the company who were still standing up and in possession of most of their bodily fluids. He grabbed Kakashi, and they were off.

"I could have cut you," Kakashi said as they leaped through the trees, leaving Murakami's pavilion behind. "You were careless."

Guy considered how best to say something that he was coming to feel quite strongly needed to be said. "Sometimes," he started, "a man makes decisions in a fine youthful fervor that may not be right for the next stage of his life."

"You nearly didn't have a next stage of your life." Kakashi landed lightly in the clearing where they'd made camp earlier. "I really thought they would be following us."

"I believe your passionate expression of your true feelings discouraged them." Guy thought most of the people in the pavilion would have hacked their own feet off if it meant they didn't have to try to follow the crazy ninja with the sword. "Perhaps you should consider..."

Kakashi pushed his mask aside, so that it only covered one eye, and yes, he was grinning rather alarmingly in the brief glimpse Guy got before Kakashi's mouth pressed hard and hot against his own. Kakashi tasted of adrenalin and blood, and it should have been disgusting. He shoved his hand into Guy's pants. "Much easier access than the spandex," he said.

"My spandex serves a nobler purpose than--" Guy completely lost track of what he was going to say as Kakashi twisted his wrist, palm rubbing just right. He shoved Kakashi up against the nearest tree and set about gaining a little access, himself.

It was fast and hard and uncomfortable and glorious after that; Guy thought if people could have sex with fireworks, it would be like this. His head thumped against the tree, though he had no idea when they'd turned around, or if this was a different tree, or if they were still in the same forest, come to that. He thought he was still the same man; he still had the same thoughts about Kakashi, at any rate.

"I needed that," Kakashi said as they both slid slowly down the tree trunk, collecting a fair amount of sap stains and bark burn along the way. "Is your leg all right?"

"Are you doubting my flexibility?" Guy slurred. Then he scrubbed at his forehead, getting pine needles stuck in his hair. "My esteemed rival, there is something I must say to you."

"If it's a challenge, I refuse," Kakashi said; the one eye Guy could see was closed.

Guy shook his head anyway. "I believe it is time for you to express your youthful passion in a different way," he said. Kakashi didn't move. "I think you should leave ANBU," Guy clarified.

Kakashi made a low sound against Guy's shoulder. He was asleep, with blood and semen in his hair.


End file.
